Reflection
by Pheonix-star
Summary: Remember when Ash left Mary-Lynette at the end of DOD? Well, Mare moves on with a broken heart leaving Rowan, Kestrel and the others keep Ash under control!!
1. The Beginning

1.1 Pro-Logue  
  
'I'm so sorry', whispered the slim 18 year old as she struggled to fight with her suitcase and her tears, 'Please try to understand, I have my own dreams and I don't think I could live with myself if I let them go! I want to have a career and a life of my own, I can't wait around for him forever…'  
  
'But Mare, he's your soulmate, how can-' Jade started to demand angrily but was interrupted by an adamant Mary-Lynette.  
  
'I've waited two years for him Jade and he hasn't even called, or written or anything! He has probably forgotten all about me and I can't afford to stay here on the off chance that he'll decide to pay me a visit! I've received an offer somewhere else, one I can't refuse…' explained Mare as she climbed into her Jeep.  
  
'What kind of offer are you talking about?' asked Kestrel silkily, always the first to find the dirty side of anything.  
  
'Look you guys,….I…um.. haven't told Dad or Claude about any of this so please…don't ..um..'  
  
'YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM!!' screeched Mark, going red in the face  
  
'Look, ….MARK! SHUT UP!' shouted Mary-Lynette, finally losing her temper, 'This is my life and I don't care if you hate me for it but I'm going to live it!' And with that, Mary-Lynette Carter started up her car and reversed sharply out of the Redferns' not-so-smooth drive. Within minutes, Mare was just a blob disappearing into the distance.  
  
'Oh dear' mumbled Rowan, the only one who hadn't tried to stop Mare leaving, 'I don't think Ash is going to be very happy about this!'  
  
'Really! You don't say!' exclaimed Mark as he stomped towards the ramshackle house that the Redferns' called home, with Jade in tow.  
  
'Humans' spat Kestrel as she shook her head in disgust 'Always with the sarcasm'  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1  
  
2 Nearly two years later…  
  
'Right, I'd like to officially call this meeting into action.' stated Thierry, trying to sound as businesslike as possible, but when he surveyed the array of young men and women who sat in various couples and groups across the room; eating, drinking and general lazing about, he gave up. In fact, Thierry thought, to any normal person, they would look like a group of friends- not the 'educated', 'skilled' members of Circle Daybreak that they were.  
  
'Hey people!' Thierry shouted as he waved his arms in the air, trying to catch their attention, 'I'm trying to hold a meeting here'  
  
'Oh sorry Thierry,' giggled the tiny, pixie-like red head who sat on a dark haired boy's lap, the same teenage boy who was tickling her at that moment.' James! Stop, oh please…I can't breathe!'  
  
'James. Poppy. If you're quite finished?' remarked Thierry as he raised a blonde eyebrow.  
  
'Yeah, sure Thierry, we're listening' grinned Poppy as she slid from James's lap, wiping her eyes.  
  
'So Thierry, what's this big meeting about anyway? You don't usually call all of us in here at the same time, seeing as we'd probably kill each other or something.' grumbled Rashel Jordan in her usual pessimistic manner.  
  
'Well, if I'm allowed to start..' prompted Thierry as he looked at Rashel, who just wrinkled her nose in response as she snuggled closer to her soulmate, John Quinn-or just plain 'Quinn' to most people.  
  
'Anyway, down to business' grunted Thierry, as he showed his audience the thin magnolia folder he was holding, 'I've received some information from my contacts in the Night World council..'  
  
'Geez, you seem to have contacts everywhere Thierry', drawled a lazy voice from where its owner was reclining on the sofa, 'You think you could arrange a private visit to the Playboy Mansion?'  
  
'Be quiet Ash, you're not helping.' scowled Thierry as he opened his folder, 'My Informant has information about the Night World's next victim, Maria Phoenix'  
  
Thierry stopped talking to gaze around the room to see in anyone recognised the name, but sighed as the group just stared blankly back at him. 'Maria Phoenix is a human who is being sought out by the Night World because she has owns one of the newest yet influential businesses in America. Basically, the Council wants her because she's rich and powerful.'  
  
'Simple. The Council want to find her and get her to fork over her company right, I mean before they kill her that is..'  
  
'Not quite Quinn and it's companies. We know that she's rich and powerful but I seriously doubt that the Council will just kill her. She's young, not yet 20, so I think it's possible that the Council want to find her and change her into a Night Worlder. That way they get at her empire and her knowledge of computers. Allegedly, she can do anything and everything with a computer. According to rumours, she can hack into anything, including the security systems at NASA!' announced Thierry, as he started to pace the room.  
  
'Well,' remarked Ash as he stood and stretched, resembling a large ash- blond cat as he did so, 'All we have to do is find her, right? So…what does she look like then…one of those ugly as a dog but brainy types?'  
  
Thierry stopped his pacing and turned round to grin sheepishly at the scattered group of Day Breakers. 'That's the problem. No one seems to be able to find a picture of her. Anywhere. She stays out of the spot light and obviously, she doesn't publicise her whereabouts. Not even the Council could find a definite location for one of her houses. Also, there's no point trying to find leads over the Internet or computer databases, she's bound to have deleted any reference to her early life to protect any existing family and most importantly, herself! As I said, she's one very smart young lady!'  
  
'Well, that's that. There's nothing we can do for now, so let's give ourselves a break!' yawned Ash as he shrugged on his leather jacket. 'Anyone up for some pizza, I'm starving!'  
  
Thierry shook his head, knowing that any chance of serious discussion was gone for now. He allowed Ash to go on complaining about how he was dying for some pizza although everyone knew vampires didn't need to eat food. 


	2. Spilling the beans

1.1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
The young, lithe 19 and a half year old breezed down the street, whizzing round the corner on her roller blades as she triple checked that she had all the ingredients needed for a triple death by chocolate gateau.  
  
Mare grinned as she imagined the mess Kimi and herself would make as they created their masterpiece. Oops, maybe I should have warned Cori! Oh well, I'll just save her an extra large slice!  
  
One hour later a heavily-weighed-down Mare struggled to open her front door, "Hellooooooooo!!?? Is anyone at home??" Hmmf. I guess not.  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Ash paced the hallway in his attempt to rid himself of the nervous energy that had suddenly built up within an hour of him seeing Mare, the first time since he had left her almost four years ago now. He was dying to see her as he hadn't even talked to her since then, not wanting to meet with her again until he had made a great effort in ridding himself of his very murky past. Hell! His pitch black past!  
  
Quinn had been sent to collect them at the airport and bring hem back to Thierry's mansion as Ash didn't trust himself to drive, convinced that once Mary-Lynette was in his arms again he'd have more important things on his mind. More very important things!  
  
Hearing what had to be their car slow to a stop outside, Ash collapsed into one of the luxurious couches in Theirry's lounge and tried to act as casual as he could when his insides were churning up and he couldn't breathe. Lady Hannah (Theirry's soul mate and also around about the same age as Ash) got up and shook her head as she lowly walked out the room to let in her new guests. Ash was sure she that if she walked any slower he have to strangle her. Poppy, seeing the murderous glare ash was giving Hannah, leapt up to open the door before Ash exploded from anticipation.  
  
He had been jumpy and excited all week, ever since his sister Rowan had left a message saying her and the rest were coming to visit. It seemed that even though Ash may act, alright is, a jerk half the time, he really loves his soul mate Mary-Lynette and was dying to see her.  
  
Poppy knew quite well how much Ash had changed ever since he met Mare. She had known ever since he had, much to her surprise and James', given her a full apology for trying to expose her. Yep, it seemed that this girl Mare, whom none of them had met yet, was someone special if she could get Big, Bad and totally evil Ash to apologise.  
  
Meanwhile outside sat three nervous young vampires and one very nervous young man, no-one moving from their seats. Quinn could sympathise. Upon picking them up, he had asked where Mary-Lynette was, wanting to catch a glimpse of the girl that could make his friend so crazy and act so dopely*, though he couldn't blame him as he remembered the melting feeling he felt when Rashel smiled at him. *(I dunno whether it's a word but it sure fits! he he he)  
  
When he had been told that Mare had gone, leaving them with not a trace of information he blanched, thinking what Ash was going to do once he found out. Sure she sent them birthday cards and the odd letter assuring them that she was okay but they still worried. They had no idea where she was or what she was doing but they knew that she was happy. It sounded so sad and pathetic but that was enough for Rowan and the others to forgive her, after all she was their Mary-Lynette, Mark's big sister.  
  
As they drew closer to Theirry's home, winding through the busy streets of L.A. in their unmarked and unnoticeable people carrier, the atmosphere in the car became nervous and tense. Jade nattered away in the background as Rowan sat constantly frowning. Mark bit his fingernails to pieces and Kestrel flexed her muscles in anticipation of the chaos her big brother was going to make once he found out that his beloved Mare had gone missing.  
  
It was that they had not told him but that they had deliberately misled him when he rang to check on her and find out what she was up to. He had made them, all of them, swear not to tell a word of it to Mare, in the fear that it would upset her if she knew he was 'spying' on her. His plan had worked all to well as Mare was left in the dark, thinking that her one and only had forgotten about her, bearing her burden alone, telling no-one. MEN! They screw up everything!  
  
A loud, insistent tapping on the windows brought them all back to the present as a flame coloured head bobbed up and down as she jumped in excitement.  
  
'Well? Are you going to wait until he comes, finds us and then kills us or are you leading us like lambs to the slaughter?' Mark asked Quinn nervously but the humour was lost as all five of them climbed out of the car. The joke hit too close to home. Poppy frowned as five very solemn individuals faced her, looking like they carried the worries of the world on their shoulders.  
  
'Oh Crap!' she swore as they explained their predicament to herself and Hannah who stood beside her, frowning almost as deeply as Rowan. 'You do know he going to go absolutely ber-serk once you tell him right?!' 


	3. The Tale unfolds

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Nightworlders, L.J.Smith does!  
  
Sorry for the long wait but I think I pissed off my muse! I had to bribe her with chocolate grin ! Any way.here goes! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mare hummed quietly to herself as she sat in what had to be the largest traffic jam she'd ever been in. She was just going through the problems this would cause when her cell phone rang. 'Phoenix here,' she mumbled as she picked up her phone knowing who it would be.  
  
'At least you're competent about answering phones. Care to enlighten us on why you're not at this meeting, little girl?' a silkily slimy male voice purred down the connection.  
  
'Sorry, Downe. I'm afraid I've gotten stuck in a traffic jam. Any chance you can hold out until I arrive?' Mare or rather, Maria asked as she tried in vain to neaten her luscious mocha coloured hair with one hand.  
  
'Of course my dear but it'll cost you.' Pulling a face, Mare hung up. One of these days she'll teach that guy a lesson. He treated her like an incompetent fool yet he was constantly undressing her with his eyes. Yeah, like she'd fall for the dangerously smooth type again. She'd learnt her lesson that last time.  
  
Sighing, Mare leant back against her seat, running her hands over her exhausted face. She needed a break more than ever and lingering in hr pathetic past wasn't helping her mood. She'd thrown herself into work and studying once she'd arrived at New York University.  
  
Yet her academic success could never really fill that void inside. She'd be damned if she'd acknowledge it. Denial wasn't bliss but it made it easier to get up in the mornings.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ash laughed, slightly manically, as he watched his family. 'You know I could have just sworn that you said YOU'VE LOST MY SOULMATE!' He shouted as what his elder sister had told him sank in.  
  
'Geez Ash, calm down.' Kestrel muttered but then cringed as her big brother rounded on her.  
  
'CALM! I'll show you calm!' Ash growled, striding towards his sister, eyes aglowing pure silver. (AN melts into puddle at thought of an angry Ash. Something decidedly sexy about a bad boy Especially this bad boy. lol.) He noticed the whole room tense their muscles so he just settled for glaring at his sister.  
  
'Ash.' Thierry started as he tried to get something resembling order in the room. At the moment all the Daybreaker squad stood in between Ash and his extended family, weapons drawn, fists up. Ash seemed to be calming down, only a few priceless vases and windows had been broken. The same couldn't be said for when Ash caught his sisters alone. Although he had changed, it seemed that he'd just lost his one link to humanity.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Good hmmm? Don't worry more instalments of our favourite badA$$ will be coming next chapt. Reviews are good but remember.chocolate makes the world go round!  
  
luv Phe. 


	4. Stress

Hiya again. Sorry for the wait but I'm not really an organised writer. I've written most of the last chaps. because I couldn't wait for the M/A scenes but now I can't find the inspiration to join them together. I have a few drastic ides to make them meet but I don't really want to kill off any of he characters.  
  
Thanks a lot for the chocs and the reviews. I'll try to speed up the updates but School teachers are trying to KILL me! I'm off to plan my revenge but enjoy.I tried real hard on this one.  
  
Usual disclaimer. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thierry paced his office as he considered the new problem that had arisen. One of his best and most lethal assassins has just found out that the love of his life is and has been missing for about two years. It was Thierry's job to try and guess what Ash was going to do next. How? Hmmm, Thierry couldn't begin to think what he would do if Hannah just disappeared one day but one thing was for sure, he'd be very pissed off and looking to-- Oh. Goddess. He had to find Ash. Now. Poppy yelped as Thierry came flying out of his office, yelling orders. Things had been even weirder round here since the Redfern family reunion.  
  
Thierry found Ash taking out his frustration on a punching bag in the Basement training room. A very battered Quinn and bruised Morgead sat exhausted along the wall. Morgead grinned as Thierry entered, showing a gap toothed smile. 'Yea. The cavalry's here. Thierry man, please tell me you've come to rescue us.'  
  
'I'm sorry to say that I haven't Morgead but thank you for keeping Ash busy.' Thierry grinned sheepishly as he turned away, his expression serious once more as he observed Ash. The young man was now attacking the bag like a person possessed, causing the bag to go flying in all directions; its chain squealing for mercy as it swung.  
  
'He's been like that alllllll day' Quinn began, for once truly concerned for his mischievous friend, 'It's like he's some sort of psycho manic robot. Totally cold except for that scary ferociousness, exactly the way he was before but worse.'  
  
'Umm, have you tried talking to him?' Thierry asked the other man knowing that he would be the best to approach the troubled vampire.  
  
'Hey man, our friendship was tenuous at the best of times, besides I don't feel like having my head bitten off twice today thanks.' Quinn faltered as he backed out of the room rapidly, rubbing the side of his previously broken arm.  
  
Thierry rounded on the other vampire but Morgead wouldn't even let him start, 'Look, I hardly know the man. If you ask me, this is a family issue!' and with that the green vampire was gone, most likely seeking the protection of his soulmate.  
  
Thierry glanced at Ash once more, just in time to see the young man obliterate the poor punching bag. Thierry thought that it was best to leave it to family like Morgead said. Once more in control, he set out in searching of Rowan Redfern, the one least likely to start a blood feud but here was hoping! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rowan sat in what could be described as a rec. room because of the pool table but the elegant styling suggested otherwise. She had been trying to read a novel above the noise of Jade and Kestrel's game before Mark had some bursting into the room, red in the face and stuttering excitedly. Rowan was trying to calm down the teenager when Jade and Kestrel finally stopped squabbling.  
  
'Mark!' Rowan interrupted, ' We can't understand a word you're saying!'  
  
'She's gone into labour!' Mark shouted, jumping about excitedly.  
  
'Who?' Poppy asked as she walked into the room with the others, all of them drawn by the commotion. 'Anyone we know?'  
  
'Claude's gone into labour. Claude's our step mom and she was pregnant, but she wasn't due for another three weeks but now she is due. Well, she's not due anymore as she's having the baby but we didn't know cause it wasn't due!' Mark babbled out, stopping once he confused even himself. 'Umm.yeah.'  
  
'We need to be there for her!' Jade exclaimed.  
  
Hannah looked on, smiling indulgently until it seemed she was needed. 'Oh don't worry about that, I'll have Thierry's private jet fly all of us over because if the girls go, Ash'll want to go and so I'm not sure that Thierry will want him out of his sight.' Hannah concluded.  
  
'Hmmm, you're right' Kestrel purred, 'Better make it a 747. And if you'll excuse me, I have to pack.again'  
  
The crowd dispersed, each going in his/her own direction. There was a lot of planning to do, especially when it came to transferring a gang of insubordinate teenagers across the country. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Stay with me, the next few chapts nay bore you but hopefully they'll get better. Review so I'll know I'm not the only one reading my story.  
  
luv Phe. 


	5. Findings

Hi reader. How are you? Good, me too. This next chapt. sounds like the end but it's not.believe me! Halloween soon, maybe I'll get a solid chocolate pumpkin.or maybe not. I'll try to get the first Ash/Mare kissing scene up by Halloween but don't be surprised if it's NEXT Halloween and as much as I want to, I don't own Ash, Delos, Morgead etc. Sigh Oh well, read on faithful reader. Fear not this desperate writer. Lol. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ash walked behind Jade, Rowan, and the rest of the girls, only the thousands of bags piled in his arms stopping him from storming towards Kestrel and Mark. He had just be forced to endure what had to be the most torturous of experiences he'd ever been through, shop after shop, jeans, shoes, shirts, hat, scarves, coats! The list was endless, if he ever saw another falsely happy salesperson again, he'd 'assist' them all right. He knew he should have hidden when the girls announced they needed some last minute essentials. Mall- deprived life on the enclave didn't bode well with release into the real world with Thierry's platinum, no-limit credit card.  
  
Mark suppressed a grin as the satisfied women and one very pi$$ed Ash separated from the crowd. He'd just escaped this little outing by offering to pack with Kestrel. 'Heya girls.Ash, How was the trip? Buy anything pretty Ash?' Mark teased. He couldn't resist, the look on Ash's face was reward enough.  
  
I'll show him pretty, I'll rearrange his pretty little face! Ash sent out, glowering at the human who grinned back, completely unaware. 'Are you quite finished?' Kestrel wondered in a bored voice, 'Or do you have more shopping to do-'  
  
'NO! No.um.I think we've just about bought everything in the mall!' Ash interrupted hurriedly, his vibrant eyes flashing panicky amber.  
  
Rowan and Jade laughed as they helped unload Ash and reload the shopping into the car. 'I think we're just about done here Kest- wait!' Rowan exclaimed as her placed both palms on her head in a position of meditation. There was something she was supposed to do, it was really important that she got it, was what it? Oh yeah. 'We have to get Mr and Mrs Carter a card to congratulate them on the new baby!' Rowan finished triumphantly.  
  
Everyone groaned, Ash the most vocal. 'Where are we going to find a card shop?' Mark whined, wanting to sink into one of Thierry's sofa as soon as possible. 'We're in the middle of nowhere!'  
  
He was right. Kestrel had parked the car in a quaint little side street; old-fashioned houses and darkened corners were the only things around. Rowan and the others had only been able to locate them using telepathy (and Ash's threats of inscrutable pain).  
  
Poppy's feet were killing her and Maggie was anxious to show Delos some of her new 'purchases'. 'Umm.why don't you four go find cards and we'll ring one of the guys to pick us up. It'll be quicker.' Maggie suggested. Poppy nodded and Hannah whipped out her cell. 'Don't worry about us,' Rashel called as they walked back towards the mall, 'you all take your time!'  
  
Realising that he wouldn't be able to leave this retail hell, Ash relaxed is mind, sending tendrils of thought flowing in all directions, searching out the nearest card shop. 'This way, and hurry up about it. The longer you take, the greater the amount of painful tortures I can imagine.'  
  
That was incentive enough, though Jade couldn't resist pulling a face at her bossy big brother.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The shop was amazing-cards and quirky little trinkets took up every available space. The interior was larger than you'd have thought so everyone spread out when they entered, walking towards whatever weird little artefact caught their eye. Ash walked straight in, noticing particular attracting his attention. Common sense told him that anything worth seeing would be hidden away from probing eyes at the back of the shop, an old joint like this must have accumulated some fascinating junk over the years.  
  
Although it was broad daylight outside, the shop itself was quite dark, only light from the various displays lighting up the shadowed passages. Ash mumbled to himself as he followed one of the paths down towards the back of the shop, dodging wooden chests that seemed intent on tripping him and intricate chandeliers dangling just above his blonde head. A strange blue light was coming from around the corner. Curious, Ash rounded the corner, gasping at the sight before him.  
  
It was in a glass display that just about reached his shoulders. The brilliant azure light it broadcasted standing out luminously against the ink black of the shadowed corners at the back of the shop. It was delicately made- intricate glass and precious stones revolving around each other in an almost otherworldly, theatrical play of the solar system. The entire thing would have just about fit in the palm of his hand.  
  
So caught up in this fragile masterpiece and equally fragile memories of one the specific blue-eyed beauty that had knocked the breath from him- literally, Ash didn't notice the kind-faced old woman until they were practically shoulder to shoulder. Then, only noticing her when she brought her face mere centimetres from his, startling him out of his reverie.  
  
'Arghh!' Ash exclaimed, 'Who the hell are you and what in Gods name is your problem?' He was in no mood to deal with some senile old woman.  
  
The woman straightened and looked him up and down. 'Now young man, no need for that sort of language. I don't deem it necessary to defile the Good Lord's name like so.'  
  
Ash just snorted, when had the 'good Lord' done anything good for him. Ash felt some thing inside him tug as old memories of his blue-eyed angle tried to surface. Brushing them aside, he focused on the anomaly before him.  
  
The old lady was still talking. 'I see you were observing that little treasure of mine. Magnificent isn't it?'  
  
'Yeah you could say that.how much is it?' He knew it was stupid buying it but just in case.  
  
'Interested are we. Sorry young man but as much as I'd like to indulge you in your delinquent fantasies, this wonder has been reserved for a special friend of mine, she's had her eye on it for quite some time.' The old lady continued her talk as she gently guided Ash back to the front of the shop where the girls and Mark were huddled over a colourful display of hand-made cards.  
  
'Hey lady,' Ash started, his prided wounded. ' What makes you so sure I'm not worthy of that thing and if your friend like sit so much why hasn't she already bought it?'  
  
'It is not a 'thing' young man,' the old woman ground out, ' That ornament was hand-crated by an ancient master eons ago, it is the only one of it's kind. It is called ' Aurora's palm stone' and Legend has it that-since it was made as a gift for a loved one- for forever on, it may only be passed on as a gift.'  
  
'Oh.sort of like you can't put a price on beauty?' Ash asked, not nearly as clueless as he looked.  
  
'Quite my boy,' the old lady murmured, warming to this strange young man who was proving to be one the most entertaining people she had met all week. 'Except I am in the money making business, the palm stone can only be purchased as a gift for another. My friend has voiced no real concerned for the stone but she not a good liar. I have kept the stone for her as she often speaks of a lost lo-'  
  
'Ash, which do you prefer?' Jade asked excitedly, bounding over to Ash, two brightly coloured cards clutched to her chest. 'Oh hello, I'm Jade. Are you the owner?' The woman smiled as she was greeted with one inquisitive green-eyed stare and one exasperated blue one. 'My name is Tulip Laine and yes, I do own homely little domicile. And you are?' Ash grinned sheepishly as he introduced himself and Jade. 'And the two girls over there are my other two sisters, rowan and Kestrel.' Hearing their names, the girls walked over with their chosen card. 'Hello. Hi.'  
  
'And the one with his head under the display is Mark, my sister's boyfriend' Ash finished, frowning over the last part. As Mark straightened, they all missed the quick flash spark of recognition in the old woman's eyes. 'Hey, sorry about that, I'm Mark.' Tulip shook the outstretched hand and gathered the items to run them through the till. 'Ah yes Mark, I'm afraid you missed your sister by a couple of hours. She said she was taking a jet so she'll probably get to the hospital before you.'  
  
The silence was marred by the old woman's gentle humming and the occasional beep from the till. 'Umm.do I know you?' Mark asked cautiously, afraid to break anxious silence.  
  
'Goodness me no boy! But after all your sister's told me about you and your lot, it's like I do.' Tulip exclaimed joyously, glad to have made the connection between these teenagers and the discontented young woman who frequented her shop. Seeing the confusion, she stopped. Had she made a mistake? 'Your elder sister? Big blue eyes and luxuriously wavy mocha brown hair? Nice smile?'  
  
'You know Mare?' Mark gasped. Who'dve thought this barmy old lady'd know his long lost sister. 'Hmm...Mare? Cute nickname. Why do you all look so surprised? I presume you're all friendly as she always buys cards fro the family. Was I mistaken?' Tulip asked Ash, worried by his pallor and haunted grey eyes.  
  
Ash gulped as he tried to cover the yawning chasm that was his stomach and stop the flow of emotions to his pounding head. 'No. We're just surprised.' Ash mumbled, Dare he ask? 'Where did you say she was headed?'  
  
'Ah, I know you!' Tulip shouted suddenly, smiling cheerily as it hit her. 'I wondered how you fit into the puzzle. Let me see you boy.' Tulip walked round and surveyed Ash. Looks aside, she could see what he girl saw in him but honestly, was any man worth that heartache? Remembering her Arnold, she kept quiet. 'She's off to see your parents, Mark. Perhaps if you hurry, you'll catch her at the hospital?'  
  
All four looked at each other. They hurriedly thanked the old woman before grabbing their purchases and hastily retreating to the car. She'd given them far more than she knew.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phew, my poor hands! Please tell me my suffering wasn't in total vain. Is anyone out there? If there is, I'll try to get a LOT more Mare into the next chapt. The Ash scenes just flow out, I dunno why? GRIN. I tried to make this chapt. longer but no guarantees for the next ones.  
  
I just re-read the Forbidden Game trilogy and I know what I want for Christmas.JULIAN! Those of you who haven't read them, what were you think woman? Run, quick! Seriously though, they're good and I'll offer a straight out swap= the next chapters in exchange for Julian. Excuse while I got get some professional help. In the mean time, feel free to re-read the story or to badger me with more threats of violent abuse if I don't update soon. (Only joking, I LOVE all my violent abusers, keep reviewing!)  
  
Luv Phe. 


	6. What!

Phe shuffles in with her head hung in shame Hi. Thanks if you all are still reading this even if this unappreciative author is a lazy sod! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but to make up for it I tried especially hard on this chapt. sooooooo.apart from the usual disclaimer where I complain about not owning the NW or any other stuff you recognise, I won't keep you delightful readers any longer. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mare fidgeted as she squirmed in her seat, waiting for Henry to announce the ascent into the air. She'd had to attend countless business meetings since taking charge of the company two years ago, most of which involved air travel but getting into these small, private jets still gave her the shakes. For a girl from a small backwater town, she suppose she'd done well for herself but she'll never get used to it. Personally, she'd prefer to fly commercially but Cori would have a fit about the danger, give her another lecture about kidnapping, hostages, blah blah blah.  
  
'Aunt Maria?' A little white-blonde head thrust itself into her line of vision, its little silvery brown eyes squinting at her adoptive auntie. ' What you thinking of?' Kimi asked, as she sneaked a red candy from the bag next to her aunt, settling back into her seat, now that all attention was on her.  
  
'Hmm.Oh nothing Kimi, you know I don't really like these planes.' Mare murmured, raising an eyebrow as the blonde unwrapped the sweet with intense concentration . 'Oh,' Kimi looked behind her then leaned forward, a scheming glint in her eye, 'Momma says I should leave you alone, that you're tired but I just think you're bored and you know what I do when I'm bored Auntie Maria?'  
  
Mare couldn't help grinning at her mischievous little friend and leant forward until the little girl's pert little nose touched her own, 'No Kimi, what do you do when you're bored?' Kimi squealed ecstatically and jumped up from her seat, arms stretched out as wide as they could go, 'I sing!'  
  
'Oh no,' Mare murmured good heartedly as she lowered her head into her hands, automatically pulling out a cherry pop for herself. ' You let yourself in for it woman,' an amused female voice called from where its owner was seated next to the pilot, wanting to be in charge as usual. 'If it were me, I'd have told her to sit down and keep her furry little mouth shut!'  
  
'Momma!' Kimi gasped, shocked and annoyed that her mother would dare to deny her a chance to show Auntie Maria how good her singing had become. 'Here's the CD, can you put it in please?' Mare nodded yes and before she knew it, the 'brilliant' voice of Britney Spears was booming in her ears and the, petite blonde was jumping round exuberantly as an amused Mare watched on. Cori groaned and the pilot grimaced but both knew that Mare could not deny her niece anything- well, not most things. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Oh come on, come on, damn!' Ash shouted as he manoeuvred the car through the busy streets of Las Vegas while holding his cell to his ear. 'Did every single person in the world decided to go on for a freaking drive! Move it Buddy! I haven't got all f***ing da- Hannah?! Hannah, it's Ash. Yeah, yeah they're here, yeah we found a nice card.I dunno, it has some sort of baby on the front but.Hannah! Listen to me!'  
  
Seeing that Ash was becoming more and more frustrated, Rowan grabbed the phone before he could vent his anger on the unsuspecting Hannah. 'Hello Hannah, it's Rowan. We have some great news, you think you could put Thierry on? Hello Thierry? Yes, it is. Look we've just found out that Mare is going to be at the hospital as well, why we didn't realise ourselves is beyond me but- yes, as soon as possible.Okay, at the rate Ash is driving we see you in five.'  
  
Hanging up, Rowan calmly passed the cell back to her frantic brother. 'Ash, in Goddess's name, please slow down. I do not think Mare will be very forgiving if you kill yourself!  
  
'Or her only baby brother!' came Mark's nervous voice from the back seat. Snorting at that, Ash slowed down a little and started to plan. Rowan interrupting now and again to make it clear to both Ash and Kestrel that Mare would not appreciate a covert operation to capture her and forcefully take her back to the mansion.  
  
'Besides, imagine what poor Mrs. Carter would think? Seeing her stepson's girlfriend's sister and her crazy elder brother bundling her step-daughter into a car and driving off?' Jade added to a sullen Ash and Kestrel.  
  
'She knows me, we met that summer remember.' Ash murmured. Mark peppered him with questions as to what Claude actually knew about him but Ash was lost in memories of that summer, when it all began. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Hit me Baby one more.Tiiiiiiiime!' The blonde's grin was so wide that the three others on board were half worried about her head splitting in half and half concerned about their hearing- yet this did not stop them from clapping loudly and suggesting that she did it again some time soon. Mare grinned as she noticed Cori stealthily slide all the CD's under her seat as she returned to sit opposite her best friend of four years.  
  
'Sorry abut the wait, Mare' sighed the elder woman as she massaged her temple. She really had to talk to Mare about letting her daughter get away with anything. She heard Mare inquire as to what was holding them back and had the nerve to grin sheepishly before replying, grimacing inside as she KNEW Mare would have a fit. 'We're waiting for another passenger' was all she said in reply, berating herself for taking the cowardly way out but not having the guts to straight out tell the girl.  
  
'Oh' Mare mumbled, frowning as she looked out the window, working the cherry pop round her mouth worriedly. She turned feverish blue eyes back to her friend. 'You're keeping something' she murmured after a while, noticing how her friend seemed slightly skittish under her gaze. Her mouth slanted derisively as she became aware of what she'd done- this knack of being keenly aware of others had been one of the main aspects that made her such a good business woman in such a small time but it too had helped her build this isolated little prison. It was what she wanted but sometimes- especially times likes these, during the in-betweeney times in her hectic life- she could not really justify what she did.  
  
But then she would be given a new brief to go over or a another deal would arise and off she'd go once more, the thoughts buried yet again until the next few minutes when she'd daydream- alternating between staring into a certain pair of ever-changing eyes and shredding the aforementioned eyes with something wooden. Preferably a very, very dull wooden something. Here she was wallowing in the deep depths of self-pity once more. Honestly, how was she ever to expect herself grow up is she would insist on-  
  
'MARIA!' Cori bellowed, her mouth no more than two inches from Mare's ear, her shouting causing the poor girl to jump a few feet in the air and hit her head painfully on the cream ceiling of the jet.  
  
Kimi giggled quietly to herself. Her pretty auntie really was very funny. The boisterous blonde decided to wait until they'd reached the hospital to inform her aunt that her cherry pop had fallen from her mouth some time during her reverie and was now lodged nicely into her up swept hair, sticking up like a kitsch little hair ornament- or to quote the child herself, 'She just looks goopfy!'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So sorry about the wait but my muse abandoned me! * pout * But seriously, I'd like to thank absolutely EVERYONE who reviewed my story. It really meant a lot. Thanks!  
  
See ya soon. Luv Phe. 


End file.
